the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood is thicker than water ( Elecrtic Boogaloo )
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Blood is thicker than water ( Elecrtic Boogaloo ) 25 Comments The Fox The Fox @disqus_eqavLvmRDA a year ago The resurrection returns after a sudden disappearance! Nothing much to say, just two kids having in bed while an old man listens unhappily. >w>~~ Recommend 2 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago Lewis returned with food not only for Gabriel, but for everyone else as well. 1 •Share › − Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago Gabriel greeted Lewis with a nod. The others where going at it in the other bedroom. They had picked up a noticeable rhythm, going about their business with enthusiasm. Utterson kept quiet to be polite, not wanting to speak bad about them behind their backs. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago • edited Lewis once again apologized about keeping Gabriel abed, reiterating that it was better to be safe than sorry. He laid out their lunch and began to eat. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited He thanked Lewis and went about his lunch gingerly. They had dined for about seven minutes when the lovers seemed to go silent. The sudden silence carried a satisfied lull with it, their energies beginning to settle into a deep calm. Ten minutes passed, the door opened with Desirae, hair down and disheveled, slipping down the hall to the lavatory. Relief came over Utterson as it all came to a close. He took a deep breathe and laughed. " At least they keep it short. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago Gabriel's words drew a guffaw from Lewis. "Indeed. I do hope they're both in a better mood now." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " You and me both. Sounded like Desirae was about to burst earlier. " He took a bite as the sound of a shower came from the hall. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago Weir chuckled. "She boxed my ears, actually--in between yelling at me and Richard." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago Utterson flinched slightly. " Ooff...I'm sure that wasn't any fun. I'm a little surprised that you can still hear anything. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago Lewis laughed. "For a bit, I couldn't," he acknowledged. "I confess 'twas my own fault, though--I left myself open." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " Well no matter what, she'd have nailed you somehow. At least that's all she did to you. " He chuckled to himself. " Though with her temper, I'm surprised she and Richard get along. I don't think he would've have even considered a girl like her three years ago. " Utterson perked up as the shower suddenly shut off. Desirae came rushing out and ducked back down the hall. " She's in a rush... " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago Lewis was about to ask why Richard wouldn't have considered someone like Desirae three years ago when Gabriel commented on her rush. "Indeed," agreed Weir. He wondered what her hurry was. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago Gabriel kept quiet as he tried to listen after her. The door closed followed by some murmuring between Desirae and Richard he couldn't catch. Just a few minutes later, Desirae left the room and blew a kiss to a a sleepy Richard. She was back together in her dress though her hair was still down. She went down the stairs first, then came back up and entered the guest bedroom. She nodded to them and shut the door behind her, her hands still working to make her hair presentable. " [ Forgive me. I promise I'll have my hair done here soon. ] " " [] No worries. [] " Utterson kept his head turned out of respect. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago Lewis nodded. "your time." He wondered what Desirae thought their next move ought to be. After all, she knew Enfield and Peverell far better than he did. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " [ Thank you. ] " She flashed a smile at the duo as she worked. " [ So you two still plan on staying? Even after this morning? ] " " [] Yes. [] " " [ Well I suppose you don't have a choice, with your hip and all. ] " Desirae glanced at his hip. " [ I did tell you not to bother him when he's smoking. ] " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago Lewis shrugged. "not even started, really--the argument was over that very matter. Things did escalate rather quickly, though." He shook his head. Very quietly, he asked Desirae, "we had to resort to force to get him clean and out of Peverell's grasp--do you think he'd stay that way? I don't mean having the occasional glass of wine, mind you. Just the...more serious drugs." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " [ I...I don't know really. ] " She bite onto her comb as she set her hair in place. Right after, she set in back into her hair. " [ Richard...He's a creature of habit. I can't say for sure that he'd stay sober. What I do know is that if he puts his mind to something, there's no changing it. In theory, if you make him see differently, he might stay sober and he might get away Peverell. That's only a theory though. Drugs are drugs, he might just do it on the sly, and Peverell isn't going anywhere soon, he may fall back into that web. So I can't really give you a definitive answer. ] " She leaned back and inspected herself in the mirror. " [ That said, I think you have a good shot at it. Richard isn't a very happy drunk. He's either moody or horny. Clearly you can work some magic on him if he's happy enough to joke around. ] " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago "wasn't exactly thrilled to see me," admitted Lewis. "only lightened up when he mentioned you, in fact--he's head over heels in love, that much is obvious." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " [ Is that so? ] " Desirae paused. For a brief second, her expression was unusually delighted and flattered. She put a hand to her chest and took a breathe. " [ What did he say? ] " Utterson cut in quietly. " I have some questions to ask but I'll let you finish speaking first. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago Lewis nodded to Gabriel, then addressed Desirae. "recall not the precise words, but it was obvious he's smitten with you and thinks you a rare breed indeed--the perfect balance of sense and sensibility." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited For a moment, the Desirae they knew had melted away, leaving only a red checking, giggly mess that looked like her. She turned her face to hide her blush as she giggled into her hands. Utterson made the sign of the cross, unsure whether or not this was a possession or a miracle he was witnessing. Her tittering turned to girlish laughter and Desirae got up to bounce and twirl. A few beats passed like this until Desirae finally remembered where she was and pulled herself together. She took a deep breathe before sitting back down and clearing her throat. " [ Forgive me. I just.... I just forgot where I was for a moment. ] " All her walls were pulled up again though her eyes still sparkled with her intense joy. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago "apologies needed," offered Lewis, the wistful light of old, fond memory in his eyes. "love is a rare blessing. There's no shame in glorying in it." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " [ So true... ] " She curled a stray hair with her finger, her tone full of understanding. " [ Doesn't matter where you are. On the stage in some dolled up nightmare, or the real world where the true actors live... ] " Desirae huffed and rubbed her temple. " [ Enough of that though. Utterson seems to want pop in. ] " She pulled her knees up and nestled her chin right on top. " [ What is it you want to know? ] " Utterson nodded to Lewis before speaking. " So first things first, Since we're staying here, would you like to join us and stay? If you can that is! I wouldn't want to cut into any plans you have. I just thought if you could it'd make things a little better. Second thing, Do you know where he hides his opiates and such? You said that you knew he had them, so I thought you might know where some of it might be found. and..... " He looked away from Desirae as he tried to word his question. " And...and... Well, nevermind. It's not that important of a question... " see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago "What is it?" prompted Lewis, tilting his head quizzically. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " Well... " Utterson leaned forward and whispered into his ear. " I was going to ask if I'm to expect grand-nephews. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago Lewis caught himself laughing at that. "I'll ask, then, shall I?" He translated Utterson's questions just as he'd spoken them...until he got to that last one. "not certain how best to phrase this," Weir asked carefully, "whether it's my place to, but...Gabriel has admitted to me some curiosity over whether there may be little Desiraes or Richards running about in future." 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy